


【锤基】Loki的屁股

by GanGanGan



Series: 锤基短篇（正常向） [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:29:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanGanGan/pseuds/GanGanGan
Summary: 简介:Loki的屁股不小心中了一个诱惑咒，导致整阿萨的人都为他(的屁股)疯狂，他只好拉上他的哥哥解决这个问题。警告：情人节贺文，搞笑向的不正经剧情，内含一段强制的摸屁股【？？？





	【锤基】Loki的屁股

这个事件的开端，始于一个恶作剧。  
　　 此时的阿斯嘉德正处于热闹的庆典季节，许多年轻气盛的战士都在寻找美丽的女士来度过风流一夜，而Loki实在是受够了——Thor竟然把他当闺蜜。  
　　“我该用哪种方法和Lovisa搭讪？”“Greta不理我了，Loki，你得帮我想个主意。”“我觉得那个叫Sara的姑娘不错，你能帮帮我吗，弟弟。”日复一日，那位金发的满是朝气的雷神带着酒醉冲进Loki的卧室，来和他畅谈自己关于女性的看法及这些关系的解决之道。  
　　见鬼，Loki哪里像个闺蜜？他他妈的一点儿都不想去和Thor讨论阿斯嘉德的各位女性，他只想独自一人呆在那隐蔽而惬意的卧室，看看书，练习下魔法，而不是在那个蠢哥哥因醉酒而口齿不清的讨论下，忍着极度的暴躁来分析某一个女性的特点，告诉他哥哥该怎样和对方搭讪及上床！  
　　可悲的是，Loki虽然嘴巴毒，但他的所有分析都一针见血，方法也足够效率，Thor尝到了甜头，就日复一日地跑到他的卧室，来和他畅谈那些可爱的姑娘们。  
　　说真的，Thor喜欢谁，Thor想和谁上床关Loki屁事，凭什么他要去当那个金发莽夫的心灵之友，在几乎长达一个月的关于女性的谈心后，阿斯嘉德的二王子终于忍不住了。  
　　哦Thor，你如果这么想那些姑娘们爱上你，我有一个好办法，Loki在Thor结束谈心后的第二天，坐在长椅上阴毒地笑着，如果说其他阿萨人忍无可忍的后果是武力纷争，那么Loki爆发后肯定会用魔法报复，这次也不例外，他从自己堆在书橱一角的魔法原料中抽出几味，导致辛辣的龙鳞和蛇牙，致人迷幻的迷迭香和菟丝子，最后，他又加上一味有点疯狂的淫羊藿，这会是一个棒得发疯的诱惑咒，而Thor一定会感谢他的。  
　　只要把这玩意儿偷偷施在他哥哥的枕头上，就会快速起效，全身的施法没有必要，只要脑袋就够了——一旦这个咒语开始实行，无论Thor见到任何人，他们都会发疯一般地爱上他接触到咒语的脸和头发，到时候Thor再也不必为谁爱他而烦忧，整个阿斯嘉德的人会一直死死追着雷神向他投怀送抱，倾诉爱意，这咒语会让人失去理智，眼中只有受诱惑咒的对方，无论是男是女，Loki甚至等不及看Thor被几十人，几百人追捕着求爱的表情了，那场景一定无比精彩。  
　　而今天就是施行这魔法的大好时机，Thor一早就和三勇士出发去了瓦特海姆，在那边玩上一天才回来，这给了Loki不少的时间，他精心调配的咒语实在有点耗费心神，等他完全搞定，又把它施加到Thor的枕头上时，已经到了夕阳西下。  
　　Loki拿着Thor被施过法的枕头，在走廊中的影子里踏着欢快的步伐，不得不说这件事让Loki打从心底觉得开心，看着几乎全阿萨的男女都对他哥哥发疯，这也许是他有史以来最棒的恶作剧了，他小心翼翼地打开房门，刚把那个施加了法术的枕头放在床上，Thor就回来了。  
　　Thor带着一个大包袱风尘仆仆地走进门，看来今天又是热闹而疲累的一天，他看到他弟弟正站在床边，顿时惊喜和快乐就体现在了这个大个子的脸上。  
　　“Loki，你一直在我的房间等我？”Thor笑着在地上打开他的包袱，收拾着今天的战利品。  
　　“呃...恩”Loki心虚地回答着，他瞥了一眼那个充满了阴谋的枕头，转过身就要走。  
　　“怎么，你要走？”Thor看着Loki想要离开，“在我这儿坐坐吧，弟弟，我还给你带了礼物。  
　　不，我可不需要什么礼物，你中了这个咒语就是目前我最想要的礼物，Loki笑了笑，“我还有事，先走了。”  
　　“你今天应该没什么事吧？”Thor疑惑地问，从地上起身来望着他的弟弟，“我今天给你带了一把不错的匕首。”  
　　“不用了。”Loki板着脸说，他可不想他的阴谋被这个小插曲所破坏，但Thor显然没顾忌这么多，他可是雷厉风行的人，要是他想让他弟弟留在这儿，行动总是会快于语言，所以金发大个子按着Loki的肩膀，让他坐在了自己的床上。  
　　Loki当然想挣扎，Thor可不知道他床上被放置了怎样一个阴谋，但Thor用力太大，速度太快，以至于当Loki发觉前，他已经——完全地，坐在了自己施过法的枕头上。  
　　Odin在上！Loki当即急的差点破口大骂，但不幸中的万幸就是那个咒语没有任何反应，这只能说他的咒语失效了？虽然Loki的咒语失效已经是很久很久之前的事了，但这次的失效让他心里不由得松了一口气，Thor没看出来什么不妥，把他买来的愚蠢纪念品递给他弟弟，Loki敷衍地接受了那把匕首，就离开了Thor的房间。  
　　那咒语真的没有起任何反应，Loki安心了一点，打算回房间看看到底是哪一步出现了问题，因为他引以为豪的恶作剧被破坏，二王子目前的心情可谓是差到了极点，一边跺着脚一边慢慢往自己房间走。  
　　就在这时一行侍卫走过他的身边，突然就停了下来，目不转睛地盯着他，Loki被看得心里发毛，只能疑惑地观察他们，这才发现他们看得不是他，更像是他的下半身。一个端着牛奶的侍女走过，在见到Loki的那一刻，她手中的托盘就不由得掉在了地上，那位女性满脸的红晕，“老天啊.....”  
　　侍女难以抑制地捂着嘴，也和其他人一样死死盯着Loki的下半身，“你的屁股太美了”她半是惊喜半是欣赏地说道。  
　　.......什么玩意儿？  
　　  
　　操他的真见鬼Odin在上这可怕的世界啊！Loki的脑子里混乱一片，之前自己一屁股坐在那个诱惑咒上的回忆片段瞬间充斥了恶作剧之神的脑子，说真的，老天在开玩笑吗？他的屁股中了诱惑咒？！  
　　那群人炙热的视线仿佛正在视奸他，几乎正在用灵魂脱掉他的裤子，Loki的心里七上八下，见鬼，他为何要把那个诱惑咒弄得如此复杂而深刻，他想起了自己的配方，会让任何人无论男女，失去理智，死死爱上中咒者，这几个关键词就像一把又一把的尖刀，猛地刺穿他那脆弱的心灵，Loki向后退了一步，而那一队侍卫和几个侍女就跟上来好几步。  
　　幸运的是这儿是走廊，而Loki还有路可退，他二话不说就转过身朝着走廊跑了起来，身后全是那大批人马奔跑和尖叫的声音——这个场景本来是他为了Thor设计的，现如今已经完全使用在了自己的身上，百分百的自作自受，二王子心中苦不堪言，他回不去房间，只能跑去走廊尽头Thor的卧房。  
　　“怎么了，弟弟？”Thor正在换衣服，他看着他心神不宁的幼弟闯进自己的卧房，感到一点儿奇怪，Loki锁上门，隔绝了门外那些庸庸嚷嚷的吵闹，脸上满是怀疑地望着他哥哥。  
　　为什么那咒语对Thor无效？为了确认这点，Loki甚至忍辱负重地在Thor面前转了一个圈，展示了一下他那杯诅咒的部位，而Thor除了疑惑地望着他外，没有丝毫反应。  
　　哦，Loki大概不知道这原因，原因就是——Thor爱他。  
　　从小到大，Thor就很爱他的弟弟，比其他所有人都要爱，他爱Loki，爱Loki的机灵聪敏，爱Loki的性格和小脾气，就连他弟弟的恶作剧和坏心眼他都爱。不要想歪地说，Thor爱着Loki全身上下，从里到外的所有部位，Loki的屁股显然也在身体那一栏上。  
　　对于一个本来就深爱对方的人，再加上一个普通的诱惑咒会有什么作用呢？结果就是没有作用。  
　　所以此时的Thor一如往常，有点看不透他的弟弟，不但完全没被那咒语左右神智，还关心地问他的弟弟怎么了。  
　　Loki盯着Thor，他本来是刚刚松了一口气的，但随即就感到了气愤，要不是该死的Thor破坏了他的计划，此时他也不会落到如此狼狈的境地，他仍因刚才的惊吓倚在门上，而门外那群疯子一般的人已经开始狂热地拍门了。  
　　“到底怎么了，弟弟？”门外的敲门声越来越大，Thor不用脑子想也明白他弟弟一定是闯祸了——每次都是这样，Loki搞恶作剧，闯祸，然后拉着他的哥哥来想办法处理，而Thor每次都会不厌其烦地帮助他自作自受的弟弟。  
　　Loki紧紧抿着嘴，他的脸因羞耻而泛上红晕——他死也不想把这么丢人的事情告诉Thor，但现在情况危急，只有他这个对咒语无效的哥哥能帮助他了。  
　　“我...中了咒语。”Loki咬着牙说，Thor很快就关心地问，“什么咒语？很严重吗？”  
　　“没，”Loki闭着眼仿佛自己被判了死刑，“我的屁股——该死地——会被每个人爱上。”当他说完这句话，就因为无尽的羞耻摊平在门上。  
　　Thor仔细地分析了这句话，才理解了Loki这隐晦的话语是什么意思，这不难，毕竟门外的众人在边喊边骂，其中关于“我爱你”和“屁股”的脏话格外大声。  
　　“那我们该如何处理？”听到Thor用平常的语调说出这句话时，Loki才叹了口气，这才安下心来，阐述他的解决之道，“我们得逃走。”  
　　  
　　逃跑的方案无疑是明智的，还好Loki在施咒时留了几分良心，把这个咒语的时限定为三天，他们现在只要冲出重重包围找到个没人的地方躲一会儿，熬过这个时间就好。  
　　Thor收拾了一下行装，他和Loki一起出去冒险时的那些经历不少，此时这些旅行用品都在他的房间里，而Loki焦虑地要了他哥哥的裤子，在房间里找了个角落换上。  
　　Loki并不想换他哥哥的裤子，但他没办法，这位二王子自己的裤子瘦长绷紧，暗色的皮质更能显露出他的臀型，他已经恨不得用被子把那个受诅咒的地方包起来，但这实在太难看了，Thor的裤子对他而言宽松得多，也看不出什么来，他只希望这点稍微减轻这咒语的效力。  
　　然后，Thor扛着那一小包行李，Loki在快被人活活打碎门口数了三声，猛地开门，两人开始突出重围。  
　　——这过程实在是太过艰难，要是Loki一个人的话肯定做不到，门口那发了疯似的侍卫和侍女，冲上来将二王子重重包围，还好Thor有个锤子，他用锤子尽量放松力道，打晕了一行人，两人一边打一边冲出这个乱成一团的包围圈，即使他们速度够快，Loki还是恼怒地发现自己的屁股被摸了几把。  
　　路上他们一直处于疲于奔命的状态，这两位王子的速度很快，人们几乎只能看清他们的背影，但是背影也足够了，追在Thor和Loki背后的人越来越多，即使俩人将速度放到最快，也无法完全甩开背后那群发了疯般爱上Loki的人们。  
　　他们跑了很久才跑出金宫，甩开了那群人来到马厩，两个人趴在栏杆上气喘吁吁，Thor给马放缰绳，这时从马场回来的Sif一把拍上Loki的肩膀。  
　　Loki可不觉得自己和Sif亲密到互拍肩膀的程度，女武神脸上展现出的微妙表情很快让他明白了现状，“Loki，”Sif吃惊地眨了眨眼，“我之前怎么没觉得你的屁股这么......”  
　　“是啊，真是太.....让人忍不住赞美了。”在女人堆中身经百战的Fandral也不由得赞叹。  
　　Hogun在一旁沉默地点头，Volstagg脸上露出了他见到美味食物时的陶醉表情。  
　　Loki几乎是跳起来逃走的，他像只受到惊吓的兔子，迅速地跑到Thor身后缩着，Thor哭笑不得地看着他吓坏了的弟弟，有多少年Loki没有如此胆小地躲在他身后了？他心中有点开心，马上举起了锤子保护弟弟，“朋友们，退开，你们不会希望这里有一场争斗的。”Thor护送Loki上马，示意他先走。  
　　Loki连忙策马飞驰，背后的Thor待局势平静下来后也上了马，很快跟上了他的弟弟，两个人骑着马往阿斯嘉德的近郊前行，到了森林深处的一个罕无人烟的山洞中。  
　　山洞很黑，但有些生活用品和魔法原料，显然是Loki的另一个秘密基地，Thor把两头骏马拴在了山洞附近的大树旁，Loki放下行李，点燃了这儿的烛火，此时太阳已经落山，山洞中的微弱光亮显得温馨而美好。  
　　Thor的行李中带了些食物，他拿出来处理了一下，即使这里的森林相对安全，半夜外出捕猎也不是什么好主意，今天他们可能就要用这些食物充饥了。  
　　Loki没顾上吃，而是先打开山洞中储存的一本魔法书暗自研究起来，Thor看着他在地上用一块尖利的石片比划着各种形状的魔法阵，又懊恼地统统划掉——Loki一开始想到这个咒语时，就完全没有解开它的打算，所以当然没研究如何破解，此时的研究只是做无用功，他愤怒又懊悔，Thor坐在他身旁大嚼面包的声音让他心情更加地烦躁。  
　　Loki把书扔到一边，泄愤似的咬着食物咀嚼，Thor看着他弟弟的样子，不由得笑了出来，典型的发脾气小孩的模样，这么多年来还真是一点都没变。  
　　天色更黑了，Loki还没死心地看书，但研究了一通也没找出解咒的方法，最终只能放弃，在这偏远的山洞中等待三天，让咒语自动解除。  
　　晚上他们不得已睡在了一起，这儿有一个用毯子围成的类似于床的角落，但那显然不是双人床的大小，看着Thor已经躺了上去，并困难地缩着自己健壮的身躯，给Loki流出一人宽的空挡，Loki挑挑眉毛，想抱着毯子蹲着睡，但Thor硬是死拉硬拽地把他抓了上来，逼着他在这个拥挤的空间里睡眠，事实证明，虽然有Thor的呼噜声打扰，但Loki睡得不错。

　　食物已经告罄，第二天一早，Loki和Thor刚起床就收拾了下东西去森林中打猎了，因为他们配合得当，不一会儿就猎到几只野兔，Thor收拾猎物，Loki继续看书，在中午时他们在山洞外堆了个小篝火，烤起肉用来饱腹，吃完后Thor收拾东西，而Loki继续看书，这三天实在太闲，他只能把阅览存书作为消遣。  
　　Thor放好猎具回山洞时，他弟弟刚站起身来伸了个懒腰，然后把手里那本上了年头的书放回山洞一角，Thor看着他弟弟的背影，突然就觉得有哪儿不对。  
　　是那个诱惑咒，或者其他什么，总之，看着Loki的背影，Thor心中有一股蠢蠢欲动的欲望突然愈演愈烈，几乎迸出火花，他完全无法控制自己用一种色情的方式来注视着他的弟弟，心中那份负罪感，责任心全部被踢得老远，Loki瘦削的肩头，形状优美的腰，屁股，修长的大腿猛然间占领了他的心智。  
　　Loki意识到对方不对劲的注视，回过头来他就发现Thor正定定地望着他，“你怎么回事？”他口气不好地问，但瞬间他就发现对方的眼神不对——他肯定见过Thor这种眼神，当宴会上Thor与性感的女士搭讪时，当Thor带着姑娘回房间时，可这种充满色欲的眼神从不对着Loki，好吧，虽然之前有那么几次，但Loki坚信那是错觉。  
　　都是因为那个该死的咒语——Loki阴着脸向后退，想努力寻找一个脱身之计，而他退几步，Thor就跟上几步，山洞不够大，他逐渐变得无路可退，而Thor越靠越近，Loki侧身想要逃走，Thor一把就抓住了他的肩膀，把他按在了山洞的墙面。  
　　“见鬼，你中了咒语！”Loki的脸抵在冰凉的洞壁上，气急败坏地骂道，“我也不知道......我有点混乱。”Thor的嗓音低沉而带着几分迟疑，但他显然没有任何放手的打算，“我不知道是不是咒语的原因，但我突然就很想...”  
　　很想什么？随着他弟弟的逐渐长大，Thor是靠他最近的人，他当然能看到Loki的美，他白皙修长的身体，露出一点脖颈的黑发，瘦削的脸颊，还有翠绿的眼睛，漆黑的睫毛，他一直都为这些深深着迷，而这种着迷并不含有色情，他只是喜爱，即使有那么几次含有性欲，他也很快地把这个感情埋进心底，这件事决不能做出来，他可是个长兄。  
　　但对于任何事，长期的压抑都不是个好主意，现在可好了，一个诱惑咒把他心里那些有些晦涩的想法挖了出来，越挖越深就像正在掘起一个名为Loki的坟墓，这种压抑和刺激结合起来，Thor突然忍受不了了，他伸出手，用力地抚摸Loki穿着单衣的腰，Loki为此吃惊地抽了一口冷气，开始疯狂地挣扎，但Thor的力气太大，他完全挣脱不了，只能承受来自他兄长热切而色情的触摸。  
　　“该死！”在Thor的手揉上他的屁股时，Loki忍不住怒骂了一声，这个行为已经完全超越底线了，Loki又气又恨——这个和Thor一起躲几天的想法从一开始就是错误的，他现在才发觉这个鬼地方空无一人，叫天天不应叫地地不灵，如果Thor想做这种事，凭Loki的体力根本无力反抗。他哥哥变得炙热的手掌像是探索到了什么新奇的玩意儿，一次又一次地揉着他身上排第二位的敏感部位，色情的抚摸刺激太大，让Loki不由得低喘出声。  
　　而对于Thor来说，这感觉实在是出奇的好，他知道他弟弟一直很瘦，在青少年长个子时Loki瘦的像个小排骨，而现在Loki长成了，身上添了点儿肌肉，与Thor一比还是差了好几个码，所以Thor一直认为他的弟弟太瘦——但他的屁股却这么丰满而挺翘，被裤子包裹住的臀部摸上去的感觉是那么的好，Thor为这种富有弹性的肉感而意乱情迷，说真的，他为什么不早点这么做？  
　　Loki开始咒骂，这种被人压制着猥亵的状况糟透了，糟得不能更糟，况且那个正在摸他屁股的人是他哥哥，他懊恼地骂了一声，用手肘去顶Thor的腹部，接触到的是对方火热而坚硬的腹肌，身后那位过度强壮的战士并未受到什么伤害，Loki只能愤恨地转过头瞪视对方，Thor望着他挣扎的弟弟，Loki原本的脸被染得通红，红晕一直蔓延到耳根和脖颈，眼睛看着发亮，Thor揉着对方的臀部，他突然不满于此，以至于他伸手缠上Loki的裤腰，带着腰带扯下了对方的裤子。  
　　那裤子是Thor的，对Loki来说过于宽松，以至于Thor拽了几下，裤子就听话地滑到了Loki的大腿根，在那一刻，Loki简直——他简直无法相信自己的眼睛，从小到大他没受过这么，这么难以忍受的侮辱，而这侮辱竟然还是Thor给他的，Loki根本动不了，他被那股子冲天的羞耻给完全打败了，瞪大了眼睛浑身僵硬，任Thor用带着欲望的眼神视奸他的臀部。  
　　而Thor看着他弟弟挺翘的臀部，马上就情不自禁的用双手揉了上去，他根本就无法忍受这种诱惑，用力的揉弄以至于对方的屁股微微泛红，然后他掰开了对方的臀瓣，望着对方因为紧张或是羞耻而微颤着的小穴。  
　　老天，这诱惑也太——太大了，这股源于他弟弟的性吸引力已经完全地毁了Thor，他触摸着对方紧致的臀缝，拇指从尾椎一直按压到会阴，Loki因为这个喘息，口中发出碎成一片的呻吟，他的眼睛发湿，双手撑着石壁浑身发抖，嘴里吐出那些毫无威吓力的诅咒。  
　　“我要杀了你，我要杀了你！”Loki脆弱地咆哮着，对，该死的杀了我吧——Thor心里想着，那个咒语和许许多多杂乱的情感在他脑子里冲撞，他早已完全无法自控，Thor也能看出来Loki硬了，而且他自己也硬了，硬得发痛，Thor的身体靠了上去，火热的阴茎隔着自己的裤子蹭上了Loki的臀部，Loki顿时发出一声尖叫。  
　　他哥哥粗大的阴茎就如此恬不知耻地碾压着他的屁股，此时此刻，Loki真想死，他并非为了这羞耻而想死，是因为他竟然为此兴奋，像个婊子一样兴奋得浑身发抖，他永远都无法承认这种被猥亵的感觉有多爽——见鬼的，他虽然羞耻，但并不觉得这恶心，只因为对方是Thor，这种猥琐而强制的行为就只剩下冲昏他脑子的情欲，他为这个感受而想哭，想尖叫，却一次一次地咬紧嘴唇，只因为如果他出声，嘴里只能冒出来更加意乱情迷的呻吟。  
　　仿佛觉得这裤子绷得太紧太痛，Thor伸手解开自己的裤链，他抽出自己的阴茎，带着点恶意用流出前液的头部去磨蹭他弟弟的股间，为这种炙热的接触，Loki发了疯一样地颤抖，呻吟着，完全没注意到自己的眼泪已经顺着脸颊流下，砸在地面上。  
　　Thor玩了几下，就把自己的阴茎按进了他弟弟的臀缝，Loki夹紧的臀瓣热辣得他无法呼吸，“操，”他低头咆哮了一句，因为这可怕的刺激，Loki的整个肩膀都抖作一团，双手甚至无法撑住面前冰冷的石壁，他的腿站不稳，任Thor用性器在他的臀缝中顶弄着，那巨大而滚烫的东西顶着他，烫着他那些致命敏感的部位，导致他的情欲高涨，几乎觉得自己仅仅是被这么猥亵都能射出来。  
　　Thor松开一只手，顺着Loki上衣的下摆摸了上去，顺着他弟弟的腰一直摸索到胸前，Loki甚至没心去挣脱了，他感受到他哥哥充满热度的掌心在他胸前点火，又揪住了他一边的乳头，几乎同时他就用力地呻吟了一声，扭着腰想去摆脱对方的揉弄，臀部不由自主地向后靠，这动作几乎要烧光Thor全部的理智，他不知道自己是借着怎样的意志力才没有狠狠操进他弟弟的屁股，把他干的泣不成声。  
　　但现在这种刺激也足够了，最令Loki吃惊的就是Thor另一只手摸上了他的阴茎，火热的手掌控制不住力道地撸动他，Loki再也管不住他的嘴，口水顺着合不拢的嘴角流下去一点，他无暇顾及，Thor的手在他一侧乳头上又掐又揉，另一只手照顾着他硬的发疼的阴茎，同时他哥哥的性器还深埋他的股间，在那敏感的臀缝中用力地磨蹭，带来一股火辣辣的热度。  
　　Loki迷迷糊糊地呻吟着，听着他哥哥低沉的咆哮，那种难以发泄情欲带来的压抑，Thor就这么按着他，强迫他，用自己粗大的阴茎操Loki的臀缝，下流的感觉让Loki恨不得咬舌自尽——但他根本没这个时间，他的阴茎被哥哥粗大的手掌紧握，快感堆积着几乎快要爆发，Loki的眼前是白光一片，他知道他就要射了，Thor的喘息打在他敏感的耳后，然后一口咬住了他弟弟形状优美的脖颈，不知满足地吮吸着这片敏感地带，这让Loki闷哼着射在了眼前冰冷的石壁上。  
　　那声甜腻而嘶哑的呻吟几乎毁了Thor，他吼了一声，更加用力地掐住Loki的腰，把自己的阴茎在弟弟的股间抽送，Loki因射精站不稳，浑身发抖地被他哥哥使用，Thor终于退开了一些，撸动了几下自己的阴茎，把那些炙热的液体淋在他弟弟的屁股上。  
　　Loki几乎要跪下去，但他脱了一半的裤子让他做不到这点，他浑身无力，臀部满是那些下流的液体，黏腻的精液在他屁股上流着，一直滑落到大腿根，Thor伸手去搂他弟弟，双手温柔地环住Loki的腰，来支撑对方的重心。  
　　此时那些被情欲给冲走的理智才慢慢回来，Thor搂着他变成木偶一般的弟弟，“你还好吗？”  
　　Loki没说话，他就维持着这个姿势直到他的意识完全回来，然后他咳嗽了一声，说出一个移动咒，身体凭空消失，搂着他的Thor因怀中人的消失而摔了一跤，脑袋撞了在石壁上。  
　　  
　　在此之后又过了三天，又过了一周，Thor都没有再见到他弟弟，Loki在刻意躲着他，如今他的藏身地比小时候复杂得多，几乎遍布了几大世界，纵使是最了解他的Thor，找到Loki也是个不太可能的任务了。  
　　对于Loki的失踪，Thor觉得疑惑和不安，他觉得自己做了错事，需要被他弟弟教训一下——倒不是Thor有什么受虐倾向，他和Loki从小到大都在一起，期间如果Thor做了什么蠢事惹毛了他弟弟，Loki绝对会复仇，而如今对方却没有一点动静，他有些害怕自己是不是真的铸成大错，导致Loki决心远离他，就连复仇都懒得弄了。  
　　这种隐隐的担忧在一个夜晚被打破了，这场晚宴Loki依旧缺席，Thor喝了挺多的蜜酒，拿新一杯时他不小心碰到的Sif的手臂，女武神突然就皱起了眉头。  
　　“Thor，见鬼，你身上怎么那么臭。”Sif满脸都是厌恶，Thor疑惑地闻自己身上，他什么都闻不到，但Sif看起来好像就要吐了。  
　　为了证实这一点，Thor在Fandral肩头上摸了一把，正在与女人们谈笑风生的Fandral情难自禁地做了一个想吐的表情，“伙计，你多久没洗澡了，天哪，太臭了。”  
　　从那个晚上起，Thor一个月都没能摸过别人，只要他一和对方来点肢体接触，被接触的人就像被盗走了鼻子，只能闻到臭气(同时也认为Thor是那肮脏的臭味之源)。在这整整一个月的庆典季，以往风流成性的Thor都会因这状况从宴会上离席，都跟个老年人一样寂寞地蹲在卧房。  
　　Loki这次的教训真是有点过分，但Thor也....做得不对，他记得Loki和他捕猎时说起过，不要摸大型猫科动物的屁股——但现在他摸的可是Loki的屁股，这比摸了什么动物都要可怕，对于他弟弟施给他的这点小折磨，Thor只得逆来顺受，要说他从这次教训中学到了什么的话......  
　　哦，他大概永远都无法用正常的眼神面对Loki的屁股了。  
　　  
END.


End file.
